When Music Gone
by Ayume Natsuki
Summary: "Nii-san bilang irama musik ini akan menemaniku saat dia pergi, tapi sekarang dia pergi dan alunan musik itu juga telah kuhancurkan, kenapa dia tidak kembali! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku tanpa nii-san?"


Genre : Family, War, Adventure

Adapted from other fandom "When Music Gone" just with other casts

By : Ayume Megumi

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

17. Umur dimana seharusnya menikmati indahnya mengenal dunia remaja. Dengan seragam sekolah, sepeda, dedaunan di musim gugur ataupun satu pelukan hangat yang bisa membuat senyumu tersungging manis. Seharusnya seperti itu memang.

Uchiha Itachi, Seorang anak lelaki berumur 17 tahun. Seharusnya dia bisa menikmati semua rasa manisnya 'Remaja'. Seperti kebanyakan mereka diluar sana. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Dengan statusnya sebagai warga perbatasan, membuat seluruh cerita alur hidup Itachi berbeda dengan mereka.

Menjalani kehidupan di perbatasan antara dua negara yang saling berseteru, dengan pertikaian yang sampai kapanpun di prediksi tidak akan berakhir. Saat mereka diluar sana setiap hari bisa menikmati syahdunya melodi lagu tentang cinta, Itachi harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya teriakan, jeritan, suara peluru, ataupun suara manufer pesawat tempur yang menemani harinya. Itachi sendiri mengatakan semua itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuknya.

Seperti itulah kehidupannya sebagai penduduk perkampungan kecil bernama Uchiha.

"Aku pergi untuk jam jaga. Tidurlah, jangan takut. Oke?" Itachi mengelus lembut rambut hazel adik satu-satunya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Hidup dilingkungan perang dan tanpa ada orang tua mendampingi sepertinya sudah menjadi takdir hidup yang harus diterima dua kakak beradik ini.

"Kau tidak akan lama kan nii-san? Aku takut ada orang asing yang masuk kerumah dan berteriak tidak jelas seperti kemarin pagi."

Sasuke masih terlalu kecil. Selalu itu yang ada dalam benak Itachi. Umur Sasuke terpaut 7 tahun dengannya. Tapi dia sudah harus menerima takdir bahwa hidup untuknya bukanlah sebuah kehidupan yang manis.

Tidak ada yang namanya bermain untuk anak penduduk Uchiha. Yang ada, anak kecil hanya diam di rumah bersembunyi, tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun saat orang dewasa meninggalkan mereka di rumah. Mereka harus bisa menyelematkan diri ketika ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah. Saat menginjak umur 15 tahun, mereka diwajibkan masuk kemiliteran untuk mempertahankan keamanan.

Itachi beranjak dari ranjang besi yang sekarang tengah diduduki oleh Sasuke, berjalan ke dalam rumah yang hanya diterangi lilin menuju satu laci kusam disudut ruangan. Itachi mengambil satu benda, berbentuk kotak yang kita kenal dengan Music Box peninggalan orang tua mereka.

"Seperti pesanku, juga pesan tou-san, dan kaa-san, kamu hanya perlu diam. Sekarang berbaringlah, tutup matamu dan biarkan alunan lagu ini menemanimu. Dan-"

"Tetaplah tidur menutup mata meski mereka masuk dan memporak porandakan rumah ini," sambung Sasuke sebelum Itachi menyelsaikan kalimatnya.

"Anak pintar," Itachi tersenyum membentuk dua garis tegas dipipinya. Itachi menekan pelatuk pada kotak musik milik mereka. Kemudian membaringkan Sasuke, menyelimutinya kemudian tidak lupa dia memberika satu kecupan selamat tidur.

"Hati-hati nii-san, aku akan terus menunggumu untuk menyuruhku membuka mata," kalimat ini sudah sering Sasuke ucapkan pada Itachi setap dia akan pergi berjaga. Ada satu rasa bahagia setiap Itachi mendegar kalimat itu, dengan cara Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia tulus mengucapkan itu.

"Tentu, seperti biasa, kau bisa menghitung 10 jam dari sekarang dan aku sudah kembali membangunkanmu.." jawab Itachi sambil menyampirkan senapan laras panjang dipunggungnya.

"Aku hanya takut seperti Naruto, Kakaknya Pein juga tidak kunjung kembali sampai hari ini. Berujung orang-orang berbadan besar membawa paksa Naruto ke Suna katanya mereka yang masuk ke sana tidak akan kembali dan dijadikan budak…aku tidak mau seperti itu."

Sasuke memang masih kecil. Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda darinya. Disaat hal-hal menakutkan bagi seumurannya, Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan hal-hal itu. Semua itu sepenuhnya membuat Itachi sedikit lega hati karena adiknya bukan seorang penakut.

"Kau tahu, anikimu ini bahkan bisa membidik musuh meski jauhnya satu kilo mill," jawab Itachi meyakinkan adiknya. "Yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji padamu.." Sasuke meraih jemari Itachi kemudian menautkan kelingking mereka. "Kau sudah berjanji. Kalau nii-san mengingkarinya aku akan menolak semua perintahmu."

Itachi kembali tersenyum. Dia mengacak pelan rambut adiknya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi, cepat tidur…"

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke.

Itachi melangkah meninggalkan rumah mereka. Pintu dia biarkan tidak terkunci. Ada satu kebiasaan di perkampungan ini, bila meninggalkan rumah terkunci, malah akan menjadi bahan incaran musuh maka dari itu kunci sangat dilarang disana, demi keselamatan.

X

X

X

Langit sudah sangat gelap saat Itachi sudah jauh melangkah. Meski langit gelap tetapi suasana malam disana tidak pernah sepi, suara alat-alat tempur senantiasa menemani mereka sepanjang malam.

Sasuke memandang kepergian kakaknya dari jendela rumah, tadi dia memang diperintahkan untuk tidur tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke untuk selalu melihat kakaknya pergi sampai bayangannya hilang ditelan asap peperangan.

"Kami-sama, lindungilah anikiku lagi malam ini. Cuma dia yang aku punya, cukuplah tou-san menemani kaa-san di sana dan biarkan nii-san menemaniku disini."

Kedua tangan tertangkup dan air mata menetes menemani kata- kata perlindungan dari bibir mungil Sasuke.

Uchiha's Street 25 –Perbatasan Konoha dan Suna 22.40

Itachi tengah terduduk didekat perapian. Malam beranjak larut, tapi dia tidak boleh kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan berbagai cara dia menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mulai menghinggapinya, tapi setiap suara ledakan terdengar semua kembali lenyap. Terus seperti itu.

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan kedalam tenda prajurit untuk mengambil beberapa peluru cadangan. Dia tidak ingin kecolongan seperti kasus Pein. Senapannya tidak boleh kekurangan sumber nutrisinya.

"Kau sudah dengar," satu suara menyapa Itachi yang sedang fokus dengan senapannya. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati lelaki berkulit putih yang sudah akrab dengan matanya. Uchiha Shisui.

"Hn?" tanya Itachi.

"Pertahanan lapisan satu mengabari untuk memperat pengamanan disini. Mereka bilang tentara Suna sudah hampir mengalahkan lapisan satu."

Shisui menghembsukan nafas berat setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya. Itachi yang mendengar berita itu menghentikan aktifitas dengan senapannya. Dia mendongak menatap Shisui dalam diam, bingung harus apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Semua berjalan terlalu cepat.." timpal Shisui saat menyadari ekspresi Itachi.

"Lapisan satu mereka militer kelas pertama, kalau sampai mereka lolos disana aku tidak membayangkan seperti apa kekuatan musuh."

"Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya." Timpal Shisui

"Apa rencana komandan?"

"Dia nampak putus asa. Meski tidak mengatakan secara langsung tapi aku bisa merasakan dia sudah lelah bertarung. Dia menyarankan kita semua untuk berdoa dan melakukan hal yang belum kita lakukan dengan orang tersayang."

"Dia tidak seharusnya seperti itu, setidaknya masih ada 4 lapisan untuk menuju daerah ini.."

"Mau mencoba menghitung bersamaku akan berapa lama lagi itu terjadi?"

"Ak-"

Baamm!

Belum selesai Itachi dengan kalimatnya, satu debaman kencang terdengar begitu menusuk telinga. Semua tentara keluar dari tenda berlari keluar untuk melihat suasana dengan senjata siap ditangan masing – masing. Termasuk Itachi dan Shisui. Mereka berdiri menajamkan pandangan dan pendegaran mereka.

"Dari mana itu?" pertanyan riuh rata-rata tentara yang ada disana.

Itachi dan Shisui saling bertukar pandang. Mereka merasakan kedua tangan bergetar dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes.

Satu cahaya menyilaukan menyorot mereka dari ujung jalan gelap. Komandan telah memperingatkan mereka untuk siaga dengan apa yang ada didepan mereka. Beberapa tentara mulai menyebar, mencari tempat bersembunyi dan siap menyerang apapun itu. Semua tinggal menunggu perintah. Cahaya semakin dekat, yang ternyata datang dari sebuah mobil. Baru komandan akan memberikan perintah, seseorang dari mobil itu meniupkan peluit yang menjadi pertanda bahwa mereka bagian dari tentara Uchiha.

"TURUNKAN SENJATA! KEMBALI BERKUMPUL!" teriak sang komandan, Uchiha Madara yang sontak membuat para prajurit kembali berkumpul.

"Musuh telah menembus lapisan kedua, suara ledakan tadi berasal dari senapan penghancur untuk membobol pertahanan ketiga. Mereka membawa senjata canggih, senapan yang bisa menghancurkan semuanya hanya dengan sekejap mata." Lapor salah satu tentara dari mobil tadi dengan suara gemetaran.

Suasana mendadak hening.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Itachi mendapat kabar dari Shisui musuh sedang bergelut dengan lapisan satu, sekarang bahkan mereka sedang menjejal lapisan tiga.

"Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, jadi aku perintahkan kalian kembali kerumah masing-masing, dan berisitirahat." Ucap sang komandan yang direspon tatapan tidak percaya dari yang lainnya.

"LAKSANAKAN!" teriak Madara lagi.

Mereka yang ada disana masih merasa bingung tapi tetap membubarkan diri untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing. Mereka bingung, disaat suasana genting seperti ini pemimpin mereka malah menyuruh istirahat bukan bersiap-siap ataupun mematangkan strategi.

"Cocok dengan apa yang aku tangkap," ucap Shisui saat Itachi tengah mengemasi senjata miliknya. "Dia sudah mengibarkan bendera putih, percuma kita disini."

"Aku mengerti perasaannya," jawab Itachi datar.

"Musuh berhasil merobohkan lapisan 1,2,3 maka kita hanya tinggal berdoa."

"Aku akan menghabiskan beberapa hari ini dengan adikku dirumah," potong Itachi seakan mencoba menyamarkan bahwa mereka sedang bubar dari acara kemah sekolah. "Kau?"

"Bercanda?" tanya Shisui skeptis. "Aku akan membujuk komandan, aku tinggal disini. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku serahkan padamu, Panglima Shisui. Aku pulang dulu." jawab Itachi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Shisui.

Kerumunan tentara lapisan enam terlihat memenuhi jalanan gelap. Mereka akan pulang ke rumah dan menyampaikan berita buruk. Itachi bergabung dengan mereka, melangkah berat dilapisan tanah berdebu. Banyak tentara disana, tapi keadaan sunyi senyap hanya suara jejak kaki yang terdengar.

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran masing – masing untuk saling bercengkrama.

"Aku bahkan bingung harus mengabari apa pada orang dirumah," tiba-tiba satu suara membangunkan Itachi dari lamunan dinginnya. Obito, tentara yang lumayan Itachi kenal. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Obito lagi.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum pahit."Entahlah."

Dan mereka kembali terdiam.

Fikiran Itachi tergelitik dengan pertanyaan Obito barusan. Apa yang akan dia katakan saat membangunkan Sasuke dan menatap wajah polosnya. Ucapan Itachi beberapa menit yang lalu juga kembali terngiang tentang dia akan menghabiskan beberapa hari dengan adiknya, tapi satu pertanyaan akankah ada kata 'beberapa hari' itu? Sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk penduduk Uchiha bermimpi. Entahlah.

Musuh utama Uchiha adalah tentara Suna tapi ada yang hal lain yang mereka takutkan. Yaitu kelompok penyelundup dari Suna. Bukan pasukan tentara, mereka hanya warga Suna korban perang yang hidup dalam kemiskinan. Efek kemiskinan dan anggapan bahwa pecahnya perang karena keras kepalanya penduduk Uchiha, membuat kelompok ini menjadi brutal dan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Ini alasan tiap lapisan wilayah Uchiha memiliki pos keamanan, untuk mengawasi komplotan penyelundup. Tapi mereka seperti hantu, terlalu lihai bersembunyi.

Dalam dingin dan sunyinya langit malam, Itachi melangkah dalam diam. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan peperangan yang semakin mendekat untuk menghiraukan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Sampai Itachi merasa tidak nyaman, dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalan yang dia tempuh tapi dia merasa ada seseorang mengikuti.

Itachi memasang telinganya pada tingkat konsentrasi tinggi, perlahan dia menarik senapan laras panjang dipunggunggunya. Tapi belum sempat dia meraih senapan, satu suara ledakan terdengar dibelakang.

Daaarrrr!

Sontak Itachi membalikan tubuhnya. Ketika dia mendapati enam orang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tiga orang dari mereka memegang pistol. Itachi tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah mereka, karena langit terlalu gelap dan bulan enggan untuk bersinar saat itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Itachi tenang dengan pisau sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara tawa dari mereka yang menggelegar. Mereka lelaki. Tepat dengan tubuh besar dan suara berat.

Mereka berjalan semakin dekat dan Itachi semakin bersiap dengan senjatanya.

"Aku bertanya siapa dan apa mau kalian?" tanya Itachi lagi. "Cukup katakan apa yang kalian inginkan dan semua selesai."

Satu dari mereka mendekat. Itachi bisa melihat jelas wajahnya dengan jarak seperti ini. Lelaki dengan raut wajah dingin, rambut keriting berantakan menatapnya tajam. Dia mengucapkan serentetan kalimat, tapi satu katapun Itachi tidak mengerti. Dari sini Itachi menyimpulkan mereka adalah komplotan Suna.

Satu hal yang Itachi takutkan tadi adalah perang yang akan pecah. Tapi satu ketakutan kembali muncul. Enam pembunuh berdarah dingin tengah berdiri didepannya. Apa yang mereka inginkan? Bahkan Itachi saat ini tidak seperti seseorang yang memiliki barang berharga.

"A…a..pa… mau mu?" tanya Itachi terbata dalam bahasa Suna.

Lelaki yang tadi mendekat kembali mengucapan beberapa rentetan kalimat. Tapi Itachi tetap tidak mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan keadaan ini, Itachi menarik senapan panjangnya secepat kilat juga dia menembakan peluru pertamanya tepat pada kaki kiri si lelaki keriting didepannya. Satu erangan terdengar membelah malam. Itachi tahu suasana akan semakin buruk, maka dia berlari secepat mungkin.

Tidak terima temannya terluka, lima orang sisanya dari mereka mengamuk dan sekarang tengah mengejar langkah Itachi. Suara letusan peluru dari pistol mereka terdengar jelas ditelinga Itachi.

Terimakasih pada keberuntungan, peluru-peluru mereka tidak mengenai Itachi sama sekali. Mungkin karena gerombolan itu memang tidak memiliki kemampuan menembak, yang ada mereka hanya memboros peluru.

Lima kali peluru dari pistol gerombolan itu melesat, dan lima kali juga semua meleset tidak mengenai Itachi. Berulang kali Itachi menghembuskan nafas leganya.

Tidak ingin menyerah sampai situ, kelima gerombolan itu memacu lari semakin cepat. Itachi bisa merasakan aura mereka. Nafas Itachi semakin memburu, perdetiknya semakin sedikit udara yang bisa dia hirup.

Itachi kelelahan. Nafas memburu, keringat bercucuran dan dia merasakan kecepatan larinya semakin melambat, semua tidak bisa diteruskan hanya begini, gumam Itachi.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik kemudian dengan senapan panjangnya Itachi kembali membidik. Fokus, ketika lelaki berbadan gempal barisan paling depan semakin mendekat, Itachi menarik pelatuknya.

Dan…

Dor!

Pelurunya memang tidak membunuh, tapi tepat luka di kakinya membuat dia tidak bisa berlari mendekati Itachi lagi. Satu kembali tumbang, empat masih tersisa. Itachi kembali membidik menunggu gerombolan itu lebih dekat kemudian baru Itachi akan menarik pelatuknya.

Dekat.. dekat.. baru Itachi akan menarik pelatuknya, dia merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada lengan kanannya.

"Auw! Sialan!" maki Itachi. Tanpa dia sadari lelaki berambut cepak melemparkan pisau belati kearah Itachi yang tengah sibuk membidik.

Itachi berlari meninggalkan mereka yang semakin mendekat, dia kembali menyampirkan senapannya kemudian beralih pada belati dilengannya. Itachi meringis saat mendapati belati itu meninggalkan luka yang lumayan, kulitnya robek menunjukan daging merah dan terus mengeluarkan darah segar. Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Disaat rasa sakit makin menjadi, keringat makin membanjiri tubuh dan fikiran Itachi semakin sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Dia berbalik, kembali memposisikan senapannya dan dengan membabi buta dia menembaki musuh dibelakang.

Satu peluru.. dor! Dua peluru, tiga, empat, lima dan saat tarikan ke enam Itachi menyadari pasokan pelurunya habis.

"Sial!"

Tersisa satu orang dari mereka yang kini berdiri tepat didepan Itachi. Lelaki tinggi besar dengan wajah sangar dan beberapa luka yang sepertinya sudah lama membekas.

Itachi melempar senapannya, kemudian mengeluarkan pisau miliknya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, dia berjaga-jaga untuk tetap waspada dan sadar dengan keadaannya yang semakin parah.

"Menjauh dariku atau kau akan kuhabisi." desak Itachi.

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa seakan mengerti apa yang Itachi ucapkan. Satu langkah lebih dekat, dan satu hantaman tepat di perut tachi mendarat saat itu juga. Lelaki itu kembali tertawa. Itachi terkulai di tanah dengan perut yang berdenyut dasyat. Itachi memang terkenal handal dalam hal baku tembak, tapi dia benci dengan perkelahian tangan kosong.

Lelaki itu berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Itachi. Dia menarik pisau yang ada ditangan Itachi. Mencoba berdiri untuk membuat pertahanan, Itachi malah mendapat satu tendangan lagi diperutnya. Dan untuk sekali lagi Itachi terjatuh ditanah kering.

Ini sudah tidak bisa ditorelir. Darah yang terus mengucur dari tanganya, serta perut yang luar biasa sakitnya membuat Itachi sulit hanya untuk mempertahankan diri. Tapi sekali lagi dia mencoba berdiri.

Kali ini lelaki itu hanya diam saat melihat Itachi mencoba berdiri. Dengan nafas terengah tidak ada lagi yang bisa Itachi lakukan. Dia hanya menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menggerakan tanganya memberi gesture seakan menyuruh Itachi pergi.

"Pe…r..ggi?" tanya Itachi terbata.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk.

Tanpa fikir panjang Itachi langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia berfikiran mungkin lelaki itu hanya gerombolan yang ingin menyiksa tentara Uchiha. Mungkin. Itachi terus mempercepat langkahnya. Pertama dia takut lelaki itu berubah fikiran, kedua dia sudah tidak tahan dengan luka dibadannnya.

"Hei…!" satu suara terdengar tepat dibelakang Itachi. Entah apa yang difikirkan Itachi, seharusnya dia memacu langkahnya, tapi dia malah berbalik dan mendapati lelaki tadi tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi gemetar.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Dia hanya kembali menyeringai dan mengacungkan tangan kanannya. Tangan kanan dimana dia memegan pisau milik Itachi yang dia rampas.

Itachi menelan ludah getir. Dia berbalik secepat mungkin dan berusaha untuk memacu larinya.

"Uchiha…" ucap Lelaki itu.

Jleb.

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan menusuk seluruh tubuh Itachi. Dia seperti sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Saat Itachi tergeletak dan menyadari pisau tadi sudah tertancap dari punggungnya.

X

X

X

Sasuke sudah tidak merasa mengantuk. Tapi sesuai pesan kakaknya dia tidak boleh membuka matanya sebelum dia menyuruh Sasuke bangun. Itu yang membuat sampai saat ini Sasuke tetap menutup matanya, meski ia sudah tidak tertidur.

"Kenapa lama sekali…" ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Terdengar langkah diseret di pekarangan rumah. Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya dan memasang telinga dengan tajam. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Mungkin saja, itu bukan kakaknya, melainkan komplotan yang suka memporak-porandakan rumah.

Langkah itu semakin dekat. Suara derat pintu sekarang terdengar menandakan orang itu sudah masuk rumahnya. Sasuke terus memasang telinga kuat. Dia menangkap suara berat langkahnya dan deru nafas memburu. Siapa dia? Tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat pada tempat dimana dia berbaring. Sasuke malah menyumpahi suara musik box yang mengalun yang menambah suasana menegangkan saat itu.

Kreeett.

Sasuke mulai berfikir saat orang itu terduduk diranjang besinya. Ingin dia bertanya, apa itu kakaknya tapi dia takut salah. Maka dari itu Sasuke hanya bisa diam.

"Sasuke.. ini… nii-san.." ucap orang itu dengan suara seperti susah untuk diucapkan. "Tetap pejamkan matamu, diluar sedang bahaya, kita tidur lagi. Aku menemanimu."

Sasuke baru akan berniat membuka matanya, tapi sanggahan Itachi membuat dia mengangguk. "Ehm.. kau baik-baik saja nii-san?" tanya Sasuke saat Itachi sudah berbaring disampingnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lelah dengan tugas patrol." jawab Itachi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia mendapati suara kakaknya berbeda, nafasnya sangat cepat, tubunya berkeringat dan saat Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke dia merasakan tangan Itachi sangat dingin.

"Nii-san, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Ada jeda sebelum Itachi menjawab. "Ehm… sudahlah kita tidur. Aku lelah…" ucap Itachi.

"Yakin?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Tapi satu tangan memeluknya dalam hangat, membuat Sasuke menahan rentetan pertanyaannya dan kembali terlelap.

Malam yang panjang akhirnya berlalu. Sinar mentari pagi kembali menyambangi perkampungan Uchiha. Dengan langkah panjang, Shisui berlari menuju tempat tinggal Itachi. Karena kebiasaan penduduk Uchiha yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu, membuat Shisui langsung melangkah masuk.

"ITACHI…!" teriak Shisui.

Menit kemudian Shisui diam membisu melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju tempat tidur yang berada disudut dari pintu masuk. Dia mendapati sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

Shisui mendapati Itachi dan adiknya tengah tertidur, tapi bukan itu yang aneh, bukan. Baru Shisu akan mendekat, adiknya, Sasuke, membuka mata dan memandang Shisui bingung.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak.

Shisui masih terpaku."Ahh.. aku, aku teman kakamu tentara lapisan enam." Jawab Shisui. "Ehm… siapa namamu?" tanya Shisui.

" Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke pendek. Dia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan kakaknya, tapi Sasuke merasakan satu hal yang aneh.

Shisui berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan membantu melepaskan pelukan Itachi. "Ayo kemari Sasuke," ucap Shisui.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak beranjak mendekati Shisui tapi dia masih memandangi kakak disampingnya.

Ini aneh fikirnya. Saat dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan kakaknya tapi terasa berat. Dan saat Shisui membantu melepaskannya posisi tangan kakaknya tetap seperti itu. Kai melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Shisui.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi semalam dengan kalian?" tanya Shisui.

Sasuke yang masih terduduk di samping tempat tidur menggeleng bingung. Semalam sama sekali tidak terjadi apapun seingat dia. Ketika kakaknya pulang dan berkata lelah kemudian mereka tidur.

Shisui mendekati Sasuke. Dia memandang Itachi yang terbaring kaku di depan mereka, ketika Shisui menyadari ada luka parah dilengan kanan dan punggung Itachi. Kaget melihat luka itu Shisui beralih pada tubuh Sasuke, tapi dia tidak menemukan luka apapun ditubuh anak ini.

"Semalam kakak datang sangat terlambat. Dia bilang sangat lelah, karena dia seperti sulit berbicara dan kedua tangannya sangat dingin, aku fikir dia tidak apa-apa," papar Sasuke dengan suara terbata. Air mata telrihat mulai mengalir dari bola mata hitamnya. Tapi anak ini tidak terisak.

"Kau tidak tahu kondisi kakakmu seperti apa semalam?" tanya Shisui.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk tetap menutup mata, dia bilang diluar sedang ada bahaya." Jawab Sasuke yang sekarang dia beranjak dari tempat itu menjauh dari tempat tidur. Sasuke merasakan kedua tangannya bergetar dan air mata tidak bisa dia kendalikan. "Kenapa kakaku?" tanya Sasuke

Shisui kembali memeriksa tubuh Itachi, selain luka tadi sekujur tubuh Itachi juga penuh dengan lebam. Apa yang terjadi padanya, ucap Shisui dalam hati. Hari ini dia berniat mengabarkan pada Itachi untuk mengamankan warga ke bukit hokage di Konoha untuk menghindari peperangan. Tapi apa daya Itachi meninggalkannya.

"Kau ikut denganku, aku akan meminta bantuan tentara lain untuk mengurus kakakmu." Ucap Shisui lembut.

"Aku tanya kenapa kakaku?" suara Sasuke kembali bergetar.

Shisui diam tidak berani menjawab.

Sasuke terjatuh dilantai berdebu. Dia menangis dengan keras. Shisui tidak bisa berbuat banyak hanya menyaksikan tangis pilu Sasuke.

"Dia memang serakah," ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa?" timpal Shisui.

"Kami-sama. Pertama Kaa-san pergi, kemudian membawa Tou-san, sekarang mengajak nii-san. Padahal semalam aku berdoa pada Tuhan untuk tetap menjaga kakak bersamaku dan terlebih lagi kakak sudah berjanji padaku…dia berjanji padaku" ucap Sasuke disela tangisnya.

Shisui mencoba mendekati Sasuke tapi dia menolak. Bangkit dari duduknya mendekati tempat tidur, mengambil kotak musik yang sampai saat itu masih mengalunkan melodi kemudian membantingnya. Shisui yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Nii-san bilang irama musik ini akan menemaniku saat dia pergi, tapi sekarang dia pergi dan alunan musik itu juga telah kuhancurkan, kenapa dia tidak kembali! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku tanpa nii-san?" tanya Sasuke lebih pada drinya sendiri.

Shisui baru berniat untuk meraih tangan Sasuke, tapi anak itu sudah menolak dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Andai kita memiliki takdir yang lain, aku harap kita tidak terlahir disini." Ucap Shisui sambil menutupi tubuh Itachi dengan selimut beludru kemudian berlari keluar rumah menyusul Sasuke. Kejadian ini memang mengejutkan, tapi masih banyak yang harus Shisui pentingkan saat ini.

"Itachi, akan ku jaga Sasuke, kau jangan khawatir. Tidurlah dalam damai di alam sana tanpa ledakan, tanpa jeritan dan tanpa kecemasan sepanjang malam. Selamat jalan, Uchiha Itachi."

.. The End ..

**Ini hanya ff adaptasi yang berbeda cast, ceritanya sama dengan ff yang judulnya sama pula. Hanya saja sepertinya cocok untuk uchiha brother maka author memutuskan untuk menulis ulang kembali.****  
****Arigatou**


End file.
